


Promises (Unfinished)

by joyribbon



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyribbon/pseuds/joyribbon
Summary: What I wanted to happen directly after chapter 11. Qrow and Clover have a conversation on the transport ship.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Promises (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written a fanfic before but I really liked fair game and wrote a quick, sappy prediction in the notes on my phone right after I watched chapter 11. Obviously, chapter 12 went nothing like this, lol. I wasn't planning on posting it because it's really short and I'm self conscious about my writing, but I figured I might as well put it here in the fair game tag if it has a chance of making anyone feel better. It was gonna be longer but I lost steam and am definitely unable to finish it now, so sorry about the weird cutoff. Hope everyone is taking care of themselves! <3

After hearing Ruby's frantic message, Clover stared at the floor, trying to process it all. Qrow was staring at him, looking ... betrayed. He wanted to explain that he didn't know about these plans, that Ironwood wasn't acting like himself, but his mouth was dry.

“Robyn, stay here and make sure Tyrian doesn't try anything. Clover, I'd like to talk to you. Alone." Qrow nearly growled out the orders.

Clover, his heart pounding, nodded and followed Qrow into the back of the transport. It was tight. Once the door closed, Qrow's face contorted in pain and he turned on Clover.

“Everyone betrays me, Clover. Ozpin, Ironwood, my sister... people I lo-" The word love caught in his throat, and he tried again, taking a shaky breath and looking desperately at his partner. "People I care about. They always betray me, Clover, always. Maybe its my stupid goddamn semblance, I don't know but I need you to tell me right now if you are going to do the same. This can't be a decision that you make last minute, I need to know, I need to know..." He drifted off, resting his eyes on the floor.

Clover took a step forward, closing the already short distance between the two. He lifted his hand up to the side of Qrow's face, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Qrow flinched for a moment and then gave in, leaning into Clover's palm. 

"Listen, Qrow" Clover said, soft and deliberate.

Qrow opened his eyes and looked at Clover. He was shaking.

"I have always been loyal to Ironwood. But this... leaving Mantle to die?" He grimaced as he remembered Ruby's message. "That is heartless. Above all, I am loyal to the kingdom of Atlas. And that includes Mantle."

Qrow nodded slowly, still looking upset. His red eyes still glimmered with tears, and he had made no move to touch Clover back. He went back to staring at his feet.

Clover stumbled into the rest of his speech without thinking quite as much. "Qrow, I trust you. I am with you. I will never, ever betray you. I promise."

Qrow continued to stare down. He spoke so quietly that Clover had to lean in even closer to hear. "Everyone always - Everyone always makes that promise."

"Look at me, Qrow, please." Clover placed his other hand on the opposite side of Qrow's face as he raised his gaze. "I mean it. Meeting you... was the best luck of my life." 

Qrow smiled at that, and suddenly pulled Clover into tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> OK i think i took the "meeting you was the best luck of my life" line from a fanfic or post on tumblr or something so. sorry about that!


End file.
